Inductive antenna devices have been incorporated in transceivers to transmit and receive wireless signals for quite some time. In a typical application, a transceiver device supporting bi-directional communication includes two specifically tuned antennas, one of which is tuned for transmitting while the other is tuned for receiving.
Unlike RF (Radio Frequency) antennas, inductive antennas are often independently tuned for more efficiently transmitting or receiving wireless signals. For example, inductive antennas used for transmitting are generally tuned so they effectively have a low impedance. Conversely, inductive antennas used for receiving are typically tuned so they effectively have a high impedance. Most inductive systems supporting two-way communications include separate antenna devices, each of which is tuned for either transmitting or receiving at a particular carrier frequency.